The invention relates to a floor module of an aircraft cargo hold.
Cargo which is introduced through a door into the cargo hold of an aircraft must be transported further in this cargo hold and secured in the cargo hold. The floor of such a cargo hold is preferably formed in a modular manner, as is known, for example, from EP 1 646 556 B1.
A major problem in the construction of such a cargo hold floor is the contradictory demand for great stability and low weight. Moreover, neither the individual components nor the installation thereof may be too complex, since this increases costs.